Baby Amy Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy turns into a baby hedgehog, and Sonic is here to take care of her.


**SonAmy: Baby Amy Rose **

Sonic was bashing all of Eggman's robots. Eggman starts pounding on the buttons on his machine. This was making him very mad.

"AAARRRGGHHH! YOU BLUE RAT!" Eggman shouted.

"Is that the best you can do Eggy? Come on, show me something new!" Sonic said. Eggman smirked evilly.

"Something new you say? Eh?"

"Yeah something new. Show me what you got Eggstein!" Sonic grinned.

"Very well then, blue furball hog! Let's see if you can handle this!" as he pulls out the machine claw that was holding a pink hedgehog.

"Amy! Let her go Eggman!"

"Ho ho ho! And you said something new! Well I'll show something new! Say bye bye to your precious girlfriend!" then he press the button that made a big laser ray come out. It beamed at Amy; this was making her whole body small. The headband and boots fell, except her red dress. She made a loud wailing noise which was making her cry. The claw dropped her along with her red dress.

"Amy!" Sonic ran right after to where she was about to land. He caught her just in time. She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She looked up at Sonic.

"Sonic? Huh? Why is my voice…" she looked at her chubby arms and hands to see that they were small like a baby, "What happened to me?" Amy cried.

"What just happened? My laser just turned her into a baby hedgehog! I'm out of here!" Eggman left them and was gone. Sonic didn't go after Eggman because he did not want to leave Amy by herself.

"Amy are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Open your eyes man! I'm a baby!"

"Sheesh. I know that. But I meant are you injured?"

"No"

"Okay good"  
>"Let's just go home. Man, why do I feel….<em>yawn<em>…sleepy?" Amy closed her eyes and slept in Sonic's arms with her too big wrapped dress to cover her body. Sonic looked at her sleeping, he couldn't help but smile at how cute she was as a toddler. He head back to Tails' workshop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Tails' Workshop<strong>_

In the living room we see a blue-violet hedgehog lying on her flat stomach on the floor. Nebula was drawing on her sketch pad; she was drawing the logos of her friends (logo icons from Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games). Shadow was lying on the couch watching "Ghost Adventures" on television. Tails and Cream were making chili dogs for Sonic. All of a sudden, they heard a doorbell.

"Nebula can you get the door please?" Shadow groans, he didn't feel like getting up.

"Alright" Nebula got up and goes to the door. She opens the door just to see Sonic carrying a pink baby hedgehog with a red dress wrapping her body.

"Sonic, is that Amy?" she pointed at the pink toddler.

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

Moments later, Sonic explained everything to Shadow, Nebula, Tails, and Cream.

"Poor Ms. Amy. What are going to do?" Cream said in concerned.

"I can build a machine to change Amy back to a teenager" Tails said.

"I don't know Tails, this might be something new to this. If we change her back, she will still act like a toddler" Nebula said.

"She's right. This is something new. We should go into Eggman's base and steal his baby ray laser thing" Shadow said.

"That would be a good idea but we'll end up like Amy. Who knows that Eggman's base has an alarm that will detect us"

"I agree with her, maybe we should wait until Eggman shows his face again"

"But who's going to watch Amy?" Sonic asked as he still had Amy sleeping in his arms.

"I think you should Sonic. Since Amy feels safer with you" Nebula said.

"Okay. But who's going to get some baby supplies for her?" Sonic asked.

"How about me and Shadow go get some?" Nebula said.

"What?" Shadow confused.

"Or me and Sonic will go and Shadow will stay here to keep Amy safe" Nebula smirked at Shadow. Shadow's eyes were wide open.

"Never mind. I'll go with you" Shadow said. Just to shut his mouth.

"Just as I thought" Nebula snickered at his reaction.

"Very funny" Shadow mumbled as he blushed.

Shadow and Nebula went out the door to buy some baby stuff for Amy.

An hour later, they returned with some shopping bags. Nebula took out a diaper and some baby powder.

"I think you should do it, Nebula" Sonic said not wanting to change diapers for Amy.

"What's the matter Fastest Thing Alive? Afraid of changing diapers for Amy?" Nebula said in a babyish voice.

"No"

"Prove it" Nebula smirked.

"Fine, I'll prove it" Sonic grabbed the diaper and some baby powder.

Once he finished, he looked like he was about to faint. This made Nebula snicker as she saw his reaction look.

"And you said that you weren't afraid" Nebula grinned.

"I did"

"Sure you did" Nebula sarcastically.

"I'll still prove it to you that I'm not afraid"  
>"We'll see Dad" Nebula said sarcastically as it made Sonic blush in embarrassment.<p>

"Not funny"

"Whatever"

Amy was now wearing a red T-shirt, red gym-like pants, and white socks; and no she's not wearing her gloves or gold ring bracelets since they were too big on her. Amy's tummy was rumbling, feeling that she was hungry.

"I'm so hungry. And I don't have teeth except my tiny two fangs"

"Don't worry Amy, being a baby isn't so bad" Nebula said as she picked up Amy in her arms.

"What do you mean being a baby isn't so bad? I can't walk or run, feed myself, and who knows what babies can't do" Amy grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"I know, but Sonic's here to take good care of you"

"Really?"

"Yup. And he's going to feed you"

"Ok"

Nebula takes Amy to the kitchen and sets her down on the table since they couldn't buy a high chair because it was too much money. But they did bought a pink bib for her so that she won't get messy. Nebula puts a bib on Amy.

"A bib?"

"Well you don't want to get messy on yourself, do you?" Nebula said.

"No, but I don't like wearing it" Amy said.

"I know, but you have to wear it"

"Fine" Amy said as she crossed her arms.

Sonic just waited for the microwave to finish. As it did he takes out a bowl of spaghettios out of the microwave. He sets it down on the table.

"Spaghettios? Nice pick" Amy said.

"Thanks" Sonic said.

"Well, I'll go back in the living room to watch "Ghost Adventures" with Shadow. Have fun with Amy, Sonic" Nebula left the two.

"This is so annoying to be a baby" Amy said.

"Don't worry Ames. Maybe you'll like it"

"Just feed me"

"Fine"

Sonic feeds her some spaghettios.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later, Sonic finished feeding Amy with her dinner. He sets the bowl and spoon in the sink and washes it. Then later, he brings out a baby bottle with warm milk. This made Amy shook her head.<p>

"Nuh-Uh! No way am I drinking that!"

"Someone's a little cranky"

"I'm NOT cranky! It's NOT FUNNY!" Amy throwing a tantrum.

"Ok, if you want to be a bad girl, I'll treat you a bad girl" Sonic puts the bottle aside and picks up Amy and sets her on his lap. He pulls down her pants and diaper and gives her a spank on her bottom.

"OWW! SONIC THAT HURTS!" Amy screamed.

"This is your lesson for being a bad girl!" Sonic keeps spanking her.

"OK! I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE STOP!" Amy begged as Sonic stops spanking her, he pulls up her diaper and pants back up and picks up Amy. He could see that she had a lot of tears on her cheeks. She was still crying and sniffling.

"Don't ever do that again" Amy said.

"Sorry Ms. Grumpy Butt. But you were acting cranky" Sonic grinned.

"Seriously, that hurt" Amy said as she calms down from crying.

"Sorry. Now come on, drink your warm milk" Sonic said as he grabs the bottle from aside the table and lets Amy take a sip. She realized that it wasn't so bad. Sonic watched just to be sure she won't drink it too fast.

Once she finished her milk, Sonic picks her up from his lap and puts her over his shoulder and pats her back.

"What are you doing Sonic?"

"Trying to get you to burp"

"_BBUURRRPPP!_" Amy burped loudly. Sonic lifts her up.

"Good girl" Sonic smiled. This also made Amy smile.

"Time for bed" Sonic said as he takes her to the bedroom that he borrowed from Tails to sleep in since Sonic and Amy are in Tails' Workshop. Amy made a cute yawn as she rests her head on Sonic's shoulder and falls asleep. Since they didn't have a crib, Sonic decides that he'll have to let her sleep with him. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed with Amy and put a blanket on her and himself.

It was morning; Sonic was awake, he yawned and stretched his arms from his sleep. He looks to the side to see a baby pink hedgehog sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. Sonic smiled and shook his head at how cute she looked. She was waking up with a long cute yawn. She opens her eyes to see that it was Sonic.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty"  
>"Morning Daddy" Amy covers her mouth that she said 'Daddy' in front of Sonic, "Did I just say 'Daddy'?"<p>

"Don't worry Ames, it's probably the baby instinct"  
>"You're probably right"<p>

After breakfast, Nebula burst through the door along with Shadow. Nebula was carrying a ray gun in her hand.

"Sonic. Amy. Shadow and I found the babyfied gun from Eggman's base" Nebula said.

"You did? What are we waiting for? I want to be back to a teenager!" Amy squealed in excitement.

Once after Amy is back in her teenage body, she wore her red dress, headband, boots, gloves and her gold bracelets. She was very happy to be back to normal.

"Welcome back, Amy" Sonic winked at her giving thumbs up.

"Thank you Sonic, for everything"  
>"For what?"<br>"For taking good care of me. It was fun" Amy said sweetly.

"No problem Ames, was I being a good daddy to you?" Sonic joked. This made Amy giggle.

"You sure were a good daddy. But you're still my Sonic to me" Amy said.

"Thanks. Now that you're back to normal. I would say that you grew up so fast" Sonic joked. Amy laughed at his joke.

"Good one, Sonic"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters. Except Nebula my fan character.<strong>


End file.
